Hades And His Persephone
by Infinite Snow
Summary: Two-Shot: AU: Death fell in love with Life because he could never possess her, his butterfly. When Kid, expected to be the next Hades has one year to find a suitable bride, who will he choose? And will he fall in love? [KiMa, KidxMaka]
1. First Glance

_I am making this a crossover fanfiction of Greek Mythology and Soul Eater because I am using the tale of Hades and Persephone and just inserting Soul Eater characters and making my own twist but heavily borrowing the Greek Mythology ideas, just that you readers know._

oOo

"Kid, I have something to tell you," Lord Death beckoned his son.

"What is it, honorable father? If it is something you have to tell me then it must be very important," Kid said, bluntly blocking out his two most trusted advisors, Soul Eater Evans and Black*Star, just to listen to what his father had to say at the moment. He looked at them and they bowed and went out of the room, leaving Hades with his Son.

"It has come to be at this age that you might need to reign the Underworld for me," Lord Death looked at his son, and continued to speak when Kid nodded for him to go on.

"You will have to find a girl to marry, in order to carry the title of 'Pluto' after me," Lord Death held up a finger to silence his protesting son, "And you have one year to find a suitable girl. She can be mortal or immortal, but she has to suit your interests in the ideal mate. Then only will you able to be the King of Death after me."

"Fine…" Kid muttered, clenching his fists.

"You might want to go prepare your chariot right away. Although I gave you one year, do consider it that it is not enough time to fall in love," Lord Death looked at his son.

"Then why didn't you tell me several years ago? So I could have extra time?" Kid asked his father with annoyance.

"I don't know but oh well," Lord Death childishly shrugged his shoulders and said, "Well off you go, Kiddo."

"Soul! Black*Star!" Kid yelled.

"Yes, ouji-sama," they bowed once they entered the room.

"Get my chariot ready," Kid ordered, "I have a mission to accomplish."

Soul and Black*Star looked at each other in confusion but didn't dare to question his authority or else he would have their heads for doing such a thing, or to the least he would demote them from their high ranking of his trusted advisors, which took them centuries and millenniums to obtain.

"Yes, ouji-sama," they bowed in perfect synchronization, fulfilling Kid's symmetry obsession, before leaving the room do complete his order.

"I will accomplish the task, father," Kid said with a straight face and left the Death Room once his advisors called out to him saying his chariot was ready.

"I know you can Kid, I know you can," Lord Death smiled as he whispered the words that Kid failed to hear.

oOo

"Maka! Make sure you don't go too far! Danger could lurk there and I won't be able to save you!" Kami, the goddess of harvest, yelled to her daughter, Maka, the goddess of spring.

"You know, Maka, your mother is right," Liz nervously added.

"She cares about you, Maka!" Patty grinned really wide.

"She loves you very much," Tsubaki warmly smiled at the girl who put a wreath of olive branches in her hair like a crown she will never wear.

"Yeah I know," Maka smiled, though at times, Kami seemed like a person who will choke the life out of her with her over-protectiveness from her father, nicknamed 'Zeus', fearing that her father's playing personality might rub off on her. Kami also wanted to make sure Hera didn't hurt her one bit.

"You should stay careful. I heard that Lord Death is having his son marry any girl he likes," Liz said, "He just set him free, I can sense it. If you snag the son's interest, he will stop at no costs just to own you as his fiancé. And we can't hide you much longer. The gods can't protect you because of your immortality and the fact that your looks and straightforward personality makes gods and mortals bow and kiss the dirt you walk on," Liz said.

Maka sweat-dropped. Liz was the gossipy one and the otaku when it came to her love life.

"Yeah, sure Liz, I will keep that in mind. I just want to get flowers, okay? Mother didn't let me out until today and I just want to enjoy what nature has to offer to me," Maka laughed.

"Just stay safe, Maka, that is what we're trying to tell you," Tsubaki briefly hugged Maka.

"Okay…" Maka trailed off.

She grabbed her basket and smoothed out all the crinkles in her sundress that reached her ankles. Not even bothering to put on her sandals, she just skipped outside, thanking herself that her mother was too busy with harvest than to scold her about forgetting proper footwear.

Maka went, weaving in and out of the forest until she reached a pretty stream and a field of wild flowers beside it. Maka set it down in wonder and happily breathed a gasp of air moaning at how sharp and fresh and sweet the air was compared to her cramped up home was.

"So fresh," she mumbled as she picked flowers of all sorts.

"Just like you," a cold voice stopped her dead in her tracks.

Turning around 180 degrees she came face to face with a boy with three white stripes in his hair and a huge black cloak in a coal black chariot and onyx colored horses with steel reigns.

"Son of Death?" Maka murmured.

"Yes. Apparently I am interested in you," Kid said, "Come with me."

"Never, I will not. I was warned about you and I will not go to the underworld with you," Maka growled, and took off for her home, making Kid's heart skip a beat at her splendid beauty.

Maka ran as fast as she could and panicked when the gallops of horse feet came closer and closer and closer to her.

A cold hand grasped her right arm and yanked her onto the chariot, flush against a chest. There was another stream nearby and Kid muttered something underneath his breath. Maka was confused, until she saw the land rip open at the command of Death the Kid.

"MOTHER HELP ME!" Maka screamed before Kid dove quickly into the opening and sealing it after them.

From all the way at the cottage that Maka had secretly lived at, Kami heard her daughter's agonized yell and dragged her three maidens along with her.

Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki couldn't find one trace of the Spring Goddess and Kami sunk to the ground and yelled, "MAKA!"

oOo

The chariot halted to a stop and Kid swung Maka in her arms bridal-style and stormed the doors open to the Death Room, and said, "Honorable Father, I am in love with her."

"Persephone? The spring goddess, daughter of Demeter?" Lord Death's eyes couldn't bulge out more from behind his mask.

"Yes, I am in love with her, and I wish to keep her," Kid said, and Lord Death knew that his son was madly in love at first sight, by looking at his soul.

"Well she seems hesitant to being your wife, Kiddo. You can't just force a maiden into marrying you," Lord Death, "And I know I gave you a year. I expected at the least that you could find a girl in a month, not a day. I just assigned this to you this morning."

"I don't want another maiden, even if you round up one thousand immortals in this room," Kid said honestly, "I just want this girl. Her and her only."

That comment made Maka feel warm inside but then she had to internally slap herself about focusing on hating the idiot that kidnapped her just a few minutes ago.

"I want her, Father," Kid stated.

"I know what you mean but…oh you won't change your mind, will you?" Lord Death asked in annoyance.

"No," Kid said triumphantly.

"Fine," Lord Death said, "But make sure she doesn't mind marrying you."

Kid froze. Maka wasn't too pleased with him kidnapping her at first sight. Looking at the maiden in his arms, she glared at him enough to kill him had he not been immortal. But his heart was set and he would probably just fall apart if Maka left him.

"I will, honorable father," Kid said with a pair of determined golden eyes.

"Well then you will need all the good luck you can get, Kiddo, she's a hard one to please," Lord Death sweat-dropped.

Kid nodded before leaving the room with an angry Maka in his arms.

oOo

Kid gently placed Maka on his bed and she gladly escaped his arms and she scooted as far away from Kid as humanely possible.

"Are you hungry, my love?" Kid gently smoothed her hair out of their ponytails and Maka glared at him with full intensity.

"Don't you dare touch me," Maka glared even though her heart skipped a beat when his hand caressed her hair.

"You have to eat something, Maka," Kid sighed.

"How do you know my name? Let alone, how did you know I existed?!" Maka hissed.

"I knew. I knew for a very long time," Kid said honestly and a little to bluntly.

Maka didn't respond and Kid became very much worried. Reaching out to her he said, "You must eat, Maka, you haven't eaten anything."

_If by any chance you are abducted into the Land of the Dead, Maka, do NOT eat a morsel of food there. If you do, then you will be tied down there and there is nothing I can do to save you._

Kami's words flashed in her mind and Maka mumbled, "You're…right…I haven't eaten yet…"

Kid smiled, hoping that she would understand.

"And I will keep it that way," Maka decided and turned her back on him.

Kid became disappointed, and knew why she was deciding to starve herself. She didn't want to be tied down to the Underworld. But he has to try to convince her to eat something and if she doesn't, he will just have to go with Plan B…

"Please Maka? You are thin," Kid pleaded with the blonde, only to get a glare.

"So what? Is my mom an anorexic?" Maka glared daggers through the reaper's head.

"N-No I didn't mean it that way," Kid trailed off, but Maka didn't let him finish.

"I'm not eating at all," Maka turned her back to him and said, "And that is final."

Kid felt saddened, but nevertheless nodded, and said, "Anytime you want to eat, Maka."

Maka just glared and looked at the black walls that had imprints of skulls on it, not even muttering one word even after the sad reaper left the large bedroom.

oOo

[One Month Later]

Kami mourned for Maka all day and all night on Mt. Olympus, ignoring Spirit's stare when she said nothing when all twelve Olympians were situated at the table.

"Demeter?" Spirit called.

"What do you want, Zeus?" Kami icily remarked.

"The vegetation on Earth is dying, Demeter. You can't do this, people will die," Spirit looked at Kami in understanding.

"Yeah, well, Hades's son has my daughter and I want her back," Kami spat.

"I will try to tell Hades to warn his son. If I do that, will you have some mercy on people? They are starving on Earth," Spirit begged Kami.

"No. I want Persephone back and then I will lighten up the dying vegetation," Kami glared at the marble table. Spirit sighed. Kami was a stubborn person at heart, especially when Maka was her only daughter, unlike him or Apollo who apparently had many sons and daughters with mortals.

"All right. I will tell Hades to let her go. I can't enter his realm because I am not welcome there just like he isn't welcome here," Spirit said, "But I will make Hermes take the message to Hades."

Kami nodded, feeling hope bloom within her chest.

"Thank you, Zeus, thank you."

oOo

[One Week Later]

Lord Death glared at the scroll given to him by Hermes, who left.

"Soul, Black*Star, bring Kid over here," Lord Death ordered them.

They nodded and a few minutes later, Kid came to the Death Room, raising an eyebrow at his father, asking, "What now, honorable father?"

"Since when did you snap at me, young man?" Lord Death glared at his son's rudeness, "Show some respect for your age."

"Yeah, I bet I am probably 5000 years old," Kid rolled his eyes.

"You are not! And even if you were, that is relatively young for an immortal god," Lord Death glared at his son.

"6000 years?"

"Kid!"

"Look, if you called me to discuss about my possible age or manners, then please call me later. Maka is refusing to eat anything and that is she doesn't want to tie herself to the Underworld!" Kid yelled, losing his normal I-Don't-Care façade that he normally wore around the realm.

"Exactly the point. Orders came from my detested brother, Zeus. He wants you to return Maka-chan back to her mother, or else she is going to kill everybody on Earth by starving them to death," Lord Death sadly looked at his son, "Kid it is serious. If you can't make her fall in love with you then find someone else. Her mother is downright serious."

"No, I am not returning her. I will find a way," Kid clenched his fists, and Lord Death sighed.

"Well find a way fast. Make her eat something," Lord Death suggested.

"I tried, father, but she won't. She complains that our food is too 'bland', which is not true. What can I do?" Kid asked.

"Bring food from the Earth," Lord Death rubbed his mask.

"Hello~~~! You just said that her mother is starving all traces of life on Earth!"

"Then search every nook and cranny for some life. Look for some fruits that haven't been rotten. Maka will be able to sense if it is food from the Underworld or food from Earth."

Kid hesitated and then said, "Well I will make that a last resort. I will get some fresh fruit and preserve it. If she still restrains from eating, then I will give her the fruit and she will eat it, knowing it is from the land of the living."

"Yes that is a good idea, but do know, time is running out, Kid," Lord Death sighed, "Go now, Kid and find something that is fresh from the world of the living before Demeter really kills all of the crops."

Kid nodded and Soul and Black*Star came up to him and asked, "Ouji-sama, shall we get your chariot ready?"

Kid nodded and they went to go get the chariot ready when he called them, "Wait."

Soul and Black*Star reverently turned around and bowed.

"Is there any other favor you would like us to perform? Please tell us, ouji-sama," the two bowed down and Kid's lips curved into a faint smile.

"Yes. I want you two to come with me to Earth in order to find some fresh fruit before Demeter kills all harvest on Earth," Kid smiled.

They nodded their heads in consent and followed Kid onto his chariot on the quest to find a fresh fruit before Demeter wipes it out for good.

oOo


	2. Second Glance

_(A/N: Lol when I was typing this two-shot in one go, I was thinking of Disney Pixar's Frozen's "Let It Go" while writing this and I was thinking about how adorably irrelevant that song is to this two-shot. Anyways enjoy the second chapter!)_

oOo

The black chariot soared from the open crack of the Earth. Instantly when the crack healed, Kid and his two advisors looked all around the barren land for something fresh.

Soul looked in the vineyards, Black*Star looked in the tropical jungle, and Kid looked within some bushes for fruit. It was frustrating, knowing Demeter had barren the land sparing almost nothing since she found out her daughter was taken away. At least she doesn't know it was him who did that.

Kid was about to give up, when Soul and Black*Star were yelling and pointing at something.

Kid, concerned that they could be in danger, rushed to their side, only to find them perfectly fine.

"Are you two pulling my legs or what?" Kid asked, now clearly annoyed, "We have to find fresh fruit!"

"No, we're serious! Look!" Black*Star lifted a thick mat of dead vines to reveal one green branch with one perfectly ripe and juicy and large pomegranate. Kid smiled and quietly praised his two advisors.

Plucking the fruit, he tucked the fruit in his cloak and said, "Now let's go."

"You sure? We can look around more if you want, ouji-sama," Black*Star whispered.

"It doesn't do us anymore good. Come, let's go," Kid whirled around to the chariot and the two got on board.

The ground cracked open near the dry riverbank that used to overflow with water before he kidnapped Maka.

The crack sealed and he flew down to the Death Room to his father.

"Well? Did you find anything?" Lord Death asked.

"We did, honorable father," Kid said.

"Oh now you treat me with respect? What an oddball," Lord Death mused.

Kid glared but then ceased it as he didn't want the fruit to rot under the level of his power. He took the big pomegranate and showed it to his father.

"Good, good, Kid. Now just preserve it and if she avoids food before the end of the year, then ask her to eat the pomegranate. She won't refuse, I think, because she will think it is all right to eat it since it is from Earth," Lord Death praised his son, and Kid smiled. He could make Maka happy as his Queen and convey to her how much he loves her.

"Thank you father," Kid smiled.

"Well go preserve it while I have to write a letter to my annoying brother," Lord Death sighed.

"I'm sorry," Kid hung his head in shame.

"No it is all right. You just remind me of the time I fell in love with Kami, but she didn't fall in love with me. I feel like you are stronger than me to keep your stance, Kiddo," Lord Death smiled.

Kid smiled, before going into a separate room and putting the pomegranate on a high pedestal. Encasing the fruit in high glass walls, he put his hand on top of it and when purple aura and skulls surrounded the fruit, he knew the preservation was done.

He went and closed the doors behind him and said, "Maka, please eat soon."

oOo

On Mt. Olympus, Spirit was consoling Kami.

"Please do not fear, I sent Hades a warning letter, and he will surely respond. He has authority so if he commands his son to do something he will do it."

Kami nodded, and calmed down. She had faith that her daughter didn't eat anything down there.

"Please, Maka, please don't eat anything down there…" Kami whispered.

"I know your daughter is very smart," A voice interrupted her, and she looked at Stein.

"Poseidon…" she uncertainly trailed off. Stein wasn't too fond of complimenting anybody, really.

"I know so. Have some faith invested in her, all right?"

Kami nodded.

"Good. Now according to this data…" Stein moved back to his lecture, making the harvest goddess sulk her head in intense shame once more. Stein was trying to console her so that she doesn't dampen the mood of the meeting. That is why he did that.

oOo

[Nine months later]

Maka was starving. She needed food, and she needed it fast.

Good thing she was an immortal or else she would've died of starvation long before. But she managed to stay strong without food and water from the dead world.

The door opened just in time to reveal her enemy, Death the Kid who says he is in love with her, and yet kidnapped her all for him.

Yet why does she feel so warm and comforted in his embrace and loving words and kind smiles and caresses? Would she want another woman to experience this? Or is he going to dump her for someone else? She doesn't want that to happen, she doesn't want that to ever occur.

But why does she hate him and love him at the same time?

"If you want me to eat food, then I bluntly refuse," Maka's voice wasn't hard with hate like the first day, it was just soft with sadness and longing and some hints of love.

"I know you won't eat anything from the underworld," Kid began, "But won't you eat this pomegranate?"

Maka didn't turn around. Surely the land of the dead had some kind of garden that grew fruits of all types? She shouldn't give in and she shouldn't let her tummy get the better of her. She has to resist.

The bed beside her, dipped, and Maka's heart accelerated and her face heat up when warm arms wrapped themselves around her. They were shaking, and she heard soft hiccups. At first she thought Kid might be doing it for show so she gives in because it is almost rare to see a man cry, and impossible to see a god shed tears. It is unspeakable to think about, lest see.

"You're just trying to make me cave in with those crocodile tears," Maka wearily said, "If I had the energy right now, I would hit you on the head with a book to make you stop."

"I really…really…love you…" Kid gasped as another wave of sobs racked his body. His emotions weren't a show, and it certainly weren't superficial. He never shed tears because they would bring him down, and he would rather kill himself than seduce a lady through tears. He really fell hard for Maka, the soft goddess of spring and a decorous bookworm who believes women should be as equal as men.

Maka froze and didn't say anything.

"I know…it was brash of me to kidnap you…but I fell in love with you really hard. Father thinks this is the only way for me to replace him as Lord Death, but I would give up my high status just to have you with me. Maka please, eat, please drink something. You are so thin you break my heart. If you die, then I have nothing to live for. Please…" Kid sobbed furiously onto Maka's dress, which was the same one she wore in the meadow, had still the fragrance of life and beautiful flowers.

Something inside Maka felt warm.

Someone cared.

She loves her mother and her friends on Earth, but her father basically destroyed her view about men as disgusting little pathetic players that will roll women to the side when they are done using them for their own benefit, a point that Kami repeatedly stuck into Maka's head until she adopted it as one of her principles to keep close to her heart.

Her dress became wet with Kid's tears and she was appalled. No man had wasted their tears on her.

Is this what a weak man looks like?

Maka unconsciously wrapped her thin arms around Kids head and rested it there. She brought them down on the bed and as Kid wept furiously, Maka eyed the pomegranate sitting on the nightstand, waiting to be eaten. It had the perfection of her mother's fruits. Scanning the insides of the fruit with her sharp abilities, she found indeed that it was one of her mom's best pomegranate.

He went out of all this trouble just to make sure she eats something from home?

"You do know if I eat this pomegranate, I will be stuck here, right? Partially in fact," Maka said knowingly, "I would be able to go to the land of the living because the fruit was grown by my mother's hand. I would be able to come here because I ate the fruit here."

Kid nodded, and thought, that instead of making the first morsel she ate from the Underworld, this would be better, now that Maka worded it.

"Do you still want be by your side? I am no elegant lady, Kid," Maka sadly looked the grim reaper in the eyes, "I am no one special."

"You are everything to me. You are worth sacrificing my sleep, health, happiness, comfort, luxuries, and so much more, all for you," Kid's tears spilled freely like blood from a huge gash.

Cupping her delicate face, Kid weakly stroked it and said, "You are so much to me, and I would lose it if you died. You know, if you keep doing this to yourself, even immortals can die."

Maka eyed him in wonder, and said, "Really?"

Kid hiccupped and cried. Maka saw that he was very thin, but not as much as she was. His skin was deathly pale, even paler than his normal fair skin, and dark bags under his eyes.

Maka hugged Kid close and said, "Shh…shh…don't cry…"

Kid wrapped his arms around Maka and cried himself out for the night. When there were no more tears that could be spent, Kid nestled his face into Maka's wet dress front, soaked by his tears. He happily relished the faint fragrance of wild flowers and honey and sugar and everything delicious and delectable, like the land of living. He was cold as winter and she was warm like spring.

"Will you eat?"

"In the morning. Right now I am tired."

"Promise?"

"Only if you promise to stay the night with me."

"I will never leave you Maka. You are the only one I love."

"I love you too."

oOo

_Crrnch! Mnnch! Mnnch! Mnnch!_

_Crrnch! Mnnch! Mnnch! Mnnch!_

_Crrnch! Mnnch! Mnnch! Mnnch!_

Kid wearily opened his eyes to hear little munching voices. Maka was sitting up straight eating the pomegranate as quietly as she could, making Kid chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Maka blushed.

"You, my dear, are hilarious," Kid laughed.

"H-How?"

"You try to eat the fruit like you don't want to make me up."

"Well you did look like you didn't sleep for months, last night. That's why I thought I should keep quiet when I eat. Want some? Mom's fruits are the best."

"No, it is for you," Kid started to be tempted by the tangy smell of the pomegranate seeds.

"You know you want it~" Maka smirked as she raised her shoulders in mock defeat, and began to bring the fruit to her lips in an agonizing pace when Kid snapped and snatched a slice.

"Fine, just one bite."

Kid plopped the tiny heap of seeds into his mouth and when the seeds got crushed in his mouth, his eyes flew open in astonishment. Maka was right. Demeter took good care of her fruits when the world is green in springtime.

"Amazing…"

"I know right?"

"Yeah…"

"The thing that is biting me is…well…how am I going to tell my mom?" Maka asked Kid.

"You can always send her a letter, or let her come here with your permission. You can explain to her that you want to stay here, if you like," Kid said, "Or you can stay six months with her and six months with me."

Maka's eyes lit up and she hugged Kid.

"That seems much better."

oOo

[Two Months Later]

Kami was in Mt. Olympus reading her daughter's letter, telling every detail about what happened the past year, starting from being forced onto the chariot, starving herself for ten months and then eating a pomegranate that she was sure came from the grounds of her fruit patches.

"She…ate…food…" Kami paled.

Then there was one little note that changed her heart.

_Mother, though I had gone through all this starvation and pain, I love Death the Kid, son of Hades. He said if his father wouldn't allow him to marry me he would give up his title for me and run away with me. He loves me and proved it when he cried for my health to return. I love him after I realized this and knew you would probably disown me as your daughter._

_Please don't hate me or Hades or Kid. They don't have mean hearts. They aren't cruel. They are just despised, mother. Please understand it. Kid loves me very much that he said I can come spend six months with you and spend six months with him. He knows I love you very much._

_I will never stop loving you as my mother._

_Maka_

Kami smiled, and ignored the shocked Spirit behind her.

"He better treat my daughter right," Kami smirked and Spirit gulped and faced her.

"What would you do if he didn't?" Spirit asked.

"Well I would make sure he starves or I would ask Maka to give him a million chops with a book. Which I might add," Kami whispered in his ear, "hurts as much as reaper's chop done by Hades himself."

"What kind of mother are you?" Spirit paled, and Kami shot him an annoyed glare.

"And what kind of father are you? I'm just doing my job so that Maka doesn't get raped and have her virginity taken away by wrong pedophiles like you," Kami glared.

Spirit wept underneath a table and Hera came to Kami with newfound admiration in her eyes and ask, "What shall we do to my husband?"

"Let's let him weep like a baby and then we will think of something, okay?" Kami looked at Hera, who nodded enthusiastically back.

"You too, Hera?!"

"Aw, shut up."

oOo

Kid and Maka walked down the isle after kissing each other to seal their permanent relationship. The dead souls cheered for having a new Queen of the Underworld, and the skimpy skeletons tried their best to bring their bony hands to clap together like living people for the sake of their Queen not getting offended, but Maka smiled at them.

"Do you regret that I fell in love with you?" Kid asked Maka.

"You want a nice hard encyclopedia coming down on your cranium?" Maka yanked her hand out of Kid's warm one and cracked her knuckles.

"N-No dear…" Kid sweat dropped and Maka smirked.

"Then quit asking me mindless questions. But if you want I will answer you one more time. After this, I will hit you on the head with thick books, also known as 'Maka-Chop'," Maka air-quoted her infamous move.

Kid gulped and nodded.

Maka smirked and leaned so that her face was an inch away from her husband's.

"If I regret making you fall in love with me, then I would be a hypocrite," Maka smiled before yanking her face away only to have two hands keep her face there, shocking Maka.

"Why would you feel like a hypocrite?" Kid insisted.

"Aw you know the answer why," Maka stuck out a tongue.

"But I want to hear it come out of your mouth, my Queen," Kid teased her.

"Quit being a royal bum when we're in the hallway, _alone_."

Kid blushed and didn't move, making Maka sigh.

"I'm getting a head cramp, you know."

"I know that."

"Then if you love me so much, why are you keeping my head painfully locked in one position?" Maka asked her husband.

"Because you never told me why you feel like a hypocrite," Kid insisted.

"Dear son of Hades, if I regret making you fall in love with me then I would be a hypocrite because I fell in love with you," Maka grinned, "And I don't regret it one bit."

Kid beamed a true smile before pulling his newlywed Queen into a long, lingering kiss.

And now everything was complete, now Death found his Life, and the Darkness met his Light, and the cold winter blended in with the warm spring.

_-finalmente-_


End file.
